vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura Kirigakure
Summary Shura Kirigakure is an Upper-First class Exorcist and Rin Okumura's mentor. She trained under the guidance of Shiro Fujimoto to obtain the title Meister as a Knight. She officially works as an Inspector for the Vatican, but has infiltrated True Cross Academy, first as a student under the name Yamada, and later as a teacher for the Exwires. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C Name: Shura Kirigakure Origin: Blue Exorcist Gender: Female Age: 26, claims to be 18 Classification: Human, Ninja, Teacher, Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Spectral Awareness, Holy Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning (Can summon a Naga which can create a barrier and locate people) Attack Potency: Likely Town level (She is Rin's superior) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can easily overwhelm Rin, who managed to react to Amaimon's movements to an extent) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Town Class Durability: Likely Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her sword; several dozen meters with air slashes Standard Equipment: Her sword, Kirigakure Ryū - Makengi Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Knight:' Shura is a powerful Upper First Exorcist and is noted to be an excellent wielder of the sword, especially demon swords. She fights using Kirigakure Ryū - Makengi (Hidden Mist Style - Demon Blade Technique). **'Serpent Fang:' Shura launches projectiles made of air slices at the opponent. **'Gara Gara:' This technique causes the enemy to lose its demonic power, as used against Rin in the Great Cell. When the snakes pass over the enemy, the enemy loses its demonic power and traits like regeneration. **'Snake Belly:' This technique transforms Shura's Demon sword into a longer form with a wavy edge, much like the curves of a snake. In addition, the area near the tip of the blade gains an eye. This technique requires blood to be spread along the blade of the sword. **'Snake Lance:' This technique is only used when Shura's sword is in its Snake Belly form. Slashing the sword through the air, it creates a zigzagged wave in the air that flies forward, causing massive destruction to whatever it hits. *'Doctor:' Shura is also noted to have a Meister as a Doctor, but she states that she is not a conventional doctor. It is unknown what she means by this. *'Aria:' Shura is capable of suppressing Demons effectively by chanting mantras such as the 'Rokuji Myouou' which she used to calm down Rin when he got enraged during the Impure King incident. It is unknown if she has actually obtained the Meister of Aria. **'Fire Enhancement:' By reciting "On shuri shuri mamari mari shushuri sowaka," Shura can enhance fire to help summon Ucchusma or to burn away miasma. *'Tamer:' Shura's familiar is a Naga, which she uses to create barriers and to track people or things. It is unknown if Shura has obtained a Meister as a Tamer. **'Sealing:' Shura has some talent in sealing, as she was able to seal Rin's Demon stage by chanting. Additionally, she is able to seal both Kurikara and her own blade in her abdomen and chest, respectively. **'Spectral Awareness:' As she is an Exorcist, Shura had to perform the Mashō Rite, thereby allowing her to see Demons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Snakes Category:Ninjas Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7